edfandomcom-20200215-history
From Here to Ed
"From Here to Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode overall of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Kevin unintentionally ruins Eddy's latest scam. Eddy, thinking that Kevin ruined his scam on purpose, declares war on him in an act of retaliation. Plot Eddy's newest venture is a Polar Sleigh Ride, complete with dish-soap snow, bowling pin penguins, and a husky in the form of a dressed-up Edd. The kids are all taken in by this except for Kevin and Rolf, who seem uninterested in Eddy's latest venture and continue playing ball. Ed's mushing provides them with a thrilling ride until Kevin goes to retrieve his ball, which happened to bounce into the path of the sleigh. Ed is forced to abruptly change course in order to avoid running over Kevin. The sudden sharp turn results in them crashing into Eddy's billboard, causing the kids to demand a refund. When it's not immediately handed over, the kids beat it out of Eddy. While the rest of the kids happily leave, Eddy angrily badgers Kevin for recompense under the reasoning that Kevin was the one who ruined the scam and thus the one who must pay. Edd tries to talk down his friend to no avail, but even though this fails, Kevin ignores Eddy until, fed up, he pushes Eddy away. Now incredibly angry, Eddy declares that from now on there's a war between him and Kevin. Edd points out that Kevin has left and isn't paying any attention, so Eddy enlists the help of his friends and, when Edd tries to back out, threatens to reveal the secret of what's under his hat to the whole cul-de-sac. The Eds are now ready to wreak havoc upon Kevin, and to do this, Eddy's first step is to spy on Kevin from behind a bush, where they find him working on his bike. Ed then arrives with plenty of foul-smelling items from under his bed that were presumably food and a turtle on his head as a type of helmet. Eddy grabs the foulest substance of all–Ed's school lunch from last year–and signals for his friends to move out. They go to a manhole in the center of the cul-de-sac, through the sewers, and out another manhole where they hide behind the same bush they were behind before. When Edd tries to point out the futility of this maneuver, Eddy says that it was to confuse Kevin had he caught sight of them, and the trio then shift positions to across the street and behind a shrub in Kevin's yard. Unfortunately, Ed blows their cover (or so Eddy thinks), and once again they relocate, this time using a giant replica of Jonny's head as a disguise. Eddy then tries to send Edd in with the lunch; when Edd refuses, he and Ed tickle him until he ends up in Kevin's front yard, holding the lunch. Kevin is surprisingly friendly to Edd, and even starts to engage Edd in conversation before Edd seemingly disappears. Kevin shrugs it off as another consequence of living in the weird suburbs and goes back to his bike. Edd raises the lunch over his head, unable to bring himself to throw it, even though his friends are urging him on silently. When he has finally come close to steeling himself for the toss, the bag bursts open, showering its filth upon Edd's head while Kevin rides off on his bike, seemingly not seeing Edd's humiliation. Eddy and Ed rush out and grab their friend, ready to get Kevin the next time an opportunity appears. Eddy and Edd then spy on him while Ed sets out the next plan. Eddy's idea is to pour maple syrup onto a sheet in the road, and when Kevin rides over it and naturally gets stuck, to attack him. When Kevin finishes talking to Nazz and starts moving, he goes on high alert and instructs Ed to hurry up with the syrup. A scant few seconds after Ed finishes, some wheels ride into the syrup and indeed get stuck and Ed, who has been preparing for this, leaps on the hapless victim. Unfortunately, the victim happens to be Jimmy, who is crushed under Ed. To add insult to injury, Ed lands spread-eagled across the syrup, which provides a bridge for Kevin to ride his bike over, neatly avoiding Eddy's trap. Fed up with his continued failure, Eddy blames Edd, saying that were Edd to have simply contributed an idea in the first place, they'd be at home complaining about boredom. Edd is insulted by this, but Eddy stands his ground. After a short argument, Edd realizes that he won't win, and they head off to put one of his plans into action. Kevin is lazing in his backyard, stretched out in a hammock, when a cloud facade appears above him. On top of this are the Eds. This fake cloud was made by Edd, who rigged it with a cannon that they can use to "blow Kevin to kingdom come". When the time comes to fire, however, Edd refuses, stating that he already lives with enough guilt. Eddy, though, is eager to set off the cannon. He furiously winds up the pressure and pulls the trigger. Unfortunately, he's over-pressurized the cannon, causing an explosion. The Eds then fly around, wreaking destruction all over the cul-de-sac. Kevin seemingly doesn't notice this; proceeding to pack up his hammock and go inside. He is unphased when the wreckage of Edd's scheme crashes down a few feet away from him. When we next see him, Eddy is ringing Kevin's door. Kevin comes over and answers, and hears from Eddy that he's giving up, as Kevin has won. Kevin is confused by this, having no clue what was happening, and not wanting to deal with Eddy, simply slams the door on Eddy's hand. While Eddy is in pain, Jonny and Plank walk by, wearing the "Giant Jonny Head" the Eds used earlier and talking about how far out it is to be inside it. Eddy soon refocuses his attention on Kevin's doorbell, however, and angrily rings it while yelling that he wants his money back. Trivia *'Goof:' After the Eds pass Kevin in their fake Jonny disguise, Edd's grass camouflage disappears. *Kevin's new Waldron Wrench is named after A.K.A. Cartoon storyboard artist, Leah Waldron, who worked on the episode. *Edd reveals himself to be a pacifist. This position resurfaces in "A Fistful of Ed." *When Kevin and Nazz are talking, Kevin says, "Is that a giant clam?" He previously said this in "It Came From Outer Ed." *Eddy threatened Edd into helping by saying that if Edd didn't, he would expose what's underneath Edd's hat. This references the first time that Edd's hat came off in "Stop, Look and Ed," where Ed and Eddy both saw what was underneath. *The show's title is based off the saying, "From here to there." **Alternatively, it could be referencing the movie From Here to Eternity. *When the sled ride scam goes awry, several lines from past episodes can be heard: **Jimmy yells "Farewell cruel world!" and "Oh, my legs" from "Once Upon an Ed". **Jonny yells "For crying out loud!" from "Ed... Pass it On...". **Ed and Edd's screaming, and Jimmy yelling "My hair!" from "Avast Ye Eds." *At the beginning, Eddy offers everyone a chance to ride through "the northern light bulb" on Ed's Polar Sled Ride. Eddy is erroneously referring to the Northern Lights, an infrequent phenomenon whereby charged particles from the sun illuminate the sky in the northern hemisphere. *Ed's school lunch apparently consisted of a sandwich, a fish, and a banana (all of which are seen on Edd's person after the lunch bag breaks). Video Episode starts at 11:26 See also *Ed's Polar Sled Ride *Cloud Platform Category:Episodes Category:Season 3